The CliqueWhat If?
by ChristySiu
Summary: Basically, Kuh-liare never got in, Massie never had mixed feelings about whether she was 'in' or 'out'. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Peoples! I'm baaaacck!! I have a new obsession now, THE CLIQUE SERIES!! Lol****. I just wanted to kinda dedicate this to Sarah, Sam and Anna at my school since they ah-viously love it way more than I do and they're great friends!! Lol**

**HARRYPOTTERANDTWILIGHTGIRL257**

**Summary**

**Basically, this is what I would have liked to happen; Claire never got accepted into the Pretty Committee, at the end, Massie still hates her, the PC was just Massie, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen. They still act horrible to Claire etc. Kristen is also as rich as Massie, Alicia and Dylan. Also I'm going to make Massie nicer. This is different from the actual books and also follows the movie a bit. P.S. I really hate Claire! Sorry to all those people who like her!!**

"WHAT?!" Massie Block shouted as her early morning was interrupted by her parents saying something about her dad's old school friends staying in their guesthouse.

"Say it again." She said slowly still in shock. Kendra and William Block sighed.

"Jay Lyons, my best friend from business school is moving from Florida to Westchester and they are staying in our guesthouse until they can find somewhere." William said a bit irritated. Massie gave an exaggerated sign and flopped back onto her pillows.

"Massie, they are coming for dinner _tonight _and you will act nice to them!" Kendra said sternly.

"She sounds like a total L-B-R." Massie muttered.

"Ruff, Ruff!" Massie's dog Bean, jumped on her bed and started to lick her face.

"Good girl Bean!" cooed Massie.

"Massie, I expect you to be there, and you better be polite." William glared at her. Massie gave her dad a puppy dog pout. His expression softened.

"Can Leesh, Dyl, and Kris, come at least?" Massie asked, her face expectant.

William and Kendra started at each other for a moment, before Kendra nodded.

Massie smiled.

She jumped out of bed and booted up her iMac. She clicked on iChat and started a I'm chat with SexySportsBabe, BigRedHead and HolaGurrl.

Massiekur: hey girls!

Sexysportsbabe: mass!

Bigredhead: need ur help!

Holagurrl: hola chicitas!

Massiekur: cum to din. 2nite. Dads friend is living in guesthouse wit. family. Has daughter. Sounds like a TOTAL LBR.

Sexysportsbabe: I'm there!

Bigredhead: me too!

Holagurrl: me 3!

Massiekur: 

Bigredhead: OMG! Major dilemma!

Sexysportsbabe: wats up

Bigredhead: moms going spazz coz her producer quit!

Holagurrl: lol! mass, what time?

Massiekur: dinners at 7 cum now, lyons are coming at 4 30. That's in half hour!  
sexysportsbabe: cya soon!

Holagurrl: done!

Bigredhead: done!

Massiekur: and done!

Massie leaned back in her chair, satisfied. "MOM! Leesh, Dyl and Kris are coming now!" she shouted as she leaned over the banister at her mom. Kendra Block sighed.

"Fine." She stormed back to her room and paused in the door and surveyed her room. Everything, and honestly, everything was white, except Massie's fluffy purple duvet.

She smirked and strutted over to her closet and her mannequin that she got every Christmas. It was easy to plan what she wanted to wear without having to mess up her hair or makeup.

She opened the doors to her closet and reached for the fluffy feather boa that turned on the light switch. She walked in to the large walk-in closet that was bigger than lots of girl's bedroom.

She picked up a light chocolate brown suede skirt and a white silk blouse, with a pair of knee high black boots. Massie quickly changed into her outfit then spun around in front of the mirror.

"Inez!" she called. Inez, Massie's very own personal maid came in, with her caramel coloured hair in a tight bun. **(A/N I know Inez isn't really her own maid and I'm not really sure what colour hair she has, so I'm gonna make it caramel!)** "Yes Miss Block?"

"Can you please straighten my hair?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course."

Massie got out her hair straighter and plugged it into the wall. Inez got to work quickly straightening Massie's brown hair. When she was done, the doorbell rang. She quickly ran to her window, and saw a blue van coming up the drive.

"Urg! That's ah-viously not _my _friends." She said snidely.

"Massie! The Lyons are here!" William called. Massie groaned and nodded to Inez, who unplugged her straightening iron and left the room.

Massie picked up Bean, who was in an ah-dorable Ralph Lauren doggie outfit and walked gracefully down the stairs and out the front door. She stood there with one leg tapping impatiently on the perfectly tiled concrete floor while everyone did hugs and the 'Oh, I haven't seen you in ages!' and 'Oh look how much you've grown!". No way, she was going to hug those, LBR's.

"Hi! You must be Massie! I'm Claire!" a girl of about her age walked up in overalls that were so like, five years ago. She gave _Kuh-laire_ a nod and was about to cough "LRB" when she saw a sleek silver Range-Rover pull up in the drive.

"MASS!" three voices called out. Massie walked slowly but still at a fast pace towards the Range-Rover. Three girls, one by one jumped out gracefully. The first girl was obviously of Spanish descendant; she had glossy dark brown hair and natural tanned skin. She was wearing a cute silvery-grey, mini-dress, her hair was curled to perfection and silver ballet flats were paired completed the whole outfit.

The second girl had honey blonde hair that was put in a high ponytail, she had on a pair of denim short shorts, and a large baggy white top that covered the shorts if she hadn't took the two bottom corners of the t-shirt and tied it behind her back so it created a cute little ruffle pattern and showed off her skinny waist. She also had on a pair of strappy silver flats.

The last girl had red hair that was slick straight **(A/N I know that Dylan doesn't have straight hair, but I want her to!) **she was wearing a denim mini with a couple of spaghetti strap singlet's that were coloured white and purple, she also had the same strappy flats as the girl before, except her ones were in white.

"Hey girlies!" Massie called out.

"Rate us!" The honey-coloured hair girl called out. Massie gave her a smile and nodded.

"Alicia! You first!" the Spanish girl stepped forward and gave a twirl.

"Hmm. Alicia is wearing a Ralph Lauren dress, with Alice and Olivia ballet flats. I give it a 8.5!" Massie declared.

"What will make me a 9?" Alicia asked, looking for tips."

"Little more gloss." Massie advised. Alicia nodded and reached into her green Kate Moss handbag and withdrew a thin tube of pink shiny gloss and spread a thin layer over her lips.

"Kristen!" the second girl stepped up and once again twirled in front of Massie. "Hmm, I like the t-shirt." Alicia grinned.

"I think that Kris is the only person that can pull it off!" Massie out a finger to her lips, and Alicia stepped back and waited for the rating to finish.

"Kristen is wearing a pair of Abercrombie and Fitch pair of shorts, once again a Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt and a pair of Christian Dior sandals. An 8!" Massie declared.

"What'll make me a 8.5"

"Once again, more gloss," Massie instructed. Kristen nodded and withdrew another tube of lip-gloss that was clear this time and spread some over her mouth too.

"Dylan!" the last girl stepped forward and she too twirled.

"Dylan is wearing a BCBG mini, Ralph Lauren singlet's and Christian Dior sandals! An 9!" Massie finished. "Now me!" Massie put down Bean, who scampered back into the house. Massie put her hands on her hip and twirled.

"9.5" the girls declared. Massie smiled.

"Hey guys! I'm Claire! Who're you?" Claire came up again. Massie rolled her eyes.

"L" Alicia coughed

"B" Kristen smirked

"R" Dylan smiled innocently.

"Done!" Massie finished off.

"What does LBR mean?" Claire asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Massie smirked. Claire gave a nod, then Massie looked at TPC. The all smiled innocently, but they all knew what they were going to say next.

"Massie!" Kendra came up and gave Massie a stern look. Massie rolled her eyes and nodded to TPC. "Mom! We're going to the pool!" Massie told her mom. She hadn't walked more than 2 steps when her mom suggested that Claire go with them. Massie stopped in her tracks and wheeled around.

"But she hasn't unpacked yet so she doesn't have togs." Massie persisted.

"She can borrow some of yours, after all Alicia, Kristen and Dylan are borrowing some aren't they?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what size Claire is." Complained Massie and quickly walked away with Alicia, Kristen and Dylan at her heels.

They walked into the door and up to Massie's room which they had nicknamed the iPad. "Here." Massie walked into her wardrobe and took out four pairs of white bikini's which were obviously new since they still had tags on them.

"Here, I got them specially made." Massie grinned. Each girl stepped back to admire their new bikini's . they were completely white except for letters scattered over the fabric. An M for Massie, D for Dylan, K for Kristen and an A for Alicia.

The letters were done in the girl's signature colour. Purple for Massie, blue for Dylan, baby blue for Kristen and pink for Alicia.

**To be continued………… **

**Did u guys like it? Plz review!!! ******

**HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!! Here is the 2****nd**** chapter of The Clique-What If? I'm on the plane right now!! I'll post this aas soon as I get off the plane!!! I miss 4 days of school!! I'm actually kinda sad!!! ******

Previously on: The Clique-What If?

_The letters were done in the girl's signature colour. Purple for Massie, blue for Dylan, baby blue for Kristen and pink for Alicia. _

"Ehmagawd! I heart them!" Alicia squealed, jumping up and down.

"Ah-greed!" Dylan smiled.

"Ehmagawd! You're the best Mass!" Kristen leaned forward to give Massie a hug.

"GROUP HUG!" Alicia squealed. All four girls hugged each other with Massie in the middle.

Like she was supposed to be.

"Hey guys!" a voice broke up their moment. All four girls stepped back and turned to the voice. Claire stood there in her _overalls, _talk about ew much?

"Kuh-laire, are we are pair of boobs? Massie stepped up to the blonde that had invaded her estate and waited for her answer. Dylan, Alicia and Kristen snickered, and waited for the much expected answer.

"Um, no?" Claire responded looking confused.

"Then why are you trying to hang beside me?" Claire took a step back, and had a confused look on her face.

"Point!" Alicia lifted her 'point' finger.

"Come on girls, lets leave _this _LRB alone." Massie snickered, turned on her heel and walked gracefully out of the room, with the rest of the Pretty Committee at her heels.

"Mom! We're going to the cabana!" Massie called out.

"Bring Claire!" Kendra shouted back.

"Who's _Kuh-laire_?" Massie feigned surprised.

Run! She mouthed to her friends, just as her mom appeared on the top of the stairs.

"Sorry, Mrs. Block. Bad sushi! Have to go!" Dylan wheezed as they passed Kendra Block.

As soon as the four-some got out the door, they ran all the way across the grass when Kristen hissed at them to stop. "What?" Massie asked annoyed. She nodded her head near the guesthouse.

A moving van was parked there, one of the people was just moving a big cardboard box that said: CLAIRE'S STUFF. Massie looked at Kristen with an evil grin.

"I like the way you think." She said thoughtfully.

**Update puh-leeze!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!! Here is the ****3****rd**** chapter of The Clique-What If? School's in 2 days! noooO!!! Anyway! Here's the story! **

Previously on: The Clique-What If?

_A moving van was parked there, one of the people was just moving a big cardboard box that said: CLAIRE'S STUFF. Massie looked at Kristen with an evil grin._

"_I like the way you think." She said thoughtfully._

Massie waltzed up to the moving van. "Hi, my name is Massie, the box you're holding, I've been told to bring it with me and all the other things that say 'Claire's Stuff." She smiled innocently, tilting her head to the side, and blinking her amber eyes.

The guy paused, his eyes unsure. Massie stared at him, no longer playing the innocent little girl. Her amber eyes, now hardened and she flicked her hair back. She drew out her LV white leather purse and took out a note. A 100 dollar note.

It fluttered in the wind and the guy looked at it for a spilt second, then grabbed it. "There's three more boxes." He said. The PC all looked at each other in disbelief.

"She only has _4 _boxes?" Alicia asked in disbelief

"I probably would have to have two _whole _vans!" Dylan exclaimed. There was a silence then Kristen started snickering, the Alicia, then Massie. Dylan stared at them, then joined in too.

"Okay, back to business." Massie clapped her hands, andthe girls immediately stopped laughing. "Do you have some kind of trailer that we can put them in since we need to put them in my room." Massie put one hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side.

"Uh, we have this?" the guy reached into the van and pulled out a little push trailer that you could put boxes on. "That'll do, don't worry, we'll bring it back!" Massie laughed. The guy moved all four boxes onto the trailer.

"Who's moving it?" All four girls backed away from it like it was contagious.

"Why don't do it? So I know I can get the trailer back?"the moving guy suggested.

"Sure." Alicia shrugged.

When they got to Massie's room, the guy unloaded all three boxes, and left.

"Here." Massie tossed each of them a pair of long purple scissors that had little rhinestones on the handle.

Each girl took one box and started to cut open them, then....

"EWWW!" Alicia screamed and leapt away from her box, discarding her sissors, nearly hitting Kristen on the head with them.

"Watch it!" Kristen cried, ducking her head, and checking if there was any harm done to her perfectly done hair.

"Sorry!" Alicia sqeaked.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked her peering into the box.

"There all full of..." Alicia managed, finger combing her glossy dark hair.

"KEDS! EWW!" Dylan screamed as she looked into the box.

Massie and Kristen's glossy mouths dropped into a little 'O'.

Kristen ditched her box, ran over and put her hand in. She came out with a pair of white slip on Keds, that had pineapples all over it. She threw them over her shoulder and pulled out and another. Blue with white puffy clouds on them. Throw.

"STOP!" Massie shouted. "_Lock_ the door first! People might come in!" she smiled wickedly and went to lock her door. Then she joined Kristen in picking up Kuh-liare's shoes and throwing them.

Alicia and Dylan soon joined in. When they had finished, they decided that a pair of bright green ones were the worst. They were decorated with yellow sunflowers.

"Next box!" Massie's eyes gleamed.

They were quick to open the next box which contained LRB clothes.

"Where did she get these? LRB 'R' US?"Kristen remarked.

"Point!" Alicia giggled. Dylan gingerly pulled out a pair of jeans. _Last season's jeans!_

"Ew much?" Massie snickered.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The laughter stopped. The dissing of the clothes stopped.

"Massie? Are you going swimming? Claire's here!" Kendra Block called from outside the door. The PC looked at each other.

"Quick! Push everything in my wardrobe and get changed as well! Your matching towels are where the normal towels are!" Massie hissed-instructed at them.

The three girls, minus Massie, quickly threw everything back in the boxes and pushed them into Massie's large walk-in wardrobe. On the way, they picked up the bikinis where they had left them and got changed.

Massie rushed over and Alicia handed over Massie's bikini, Massie thanked her with a nod. "Quick! Get the towels!" Kristen hurried over to the towel rack and grabbed the four towels lying on top. Each one had a thin strip near the end going horizontally in the girls signature colour, and their initials on top of the strip at the end of the line.

She threw the correct one at each girl and the draped them over themselves, the line and initials all going the same way. The stood in there line, Kristen and Alicia on Massie's left and Dylan on Massie's right.

Massie darted out of the line to unlock the door, then darted back in. Kendra walked in, with Claire at her heels. All four girls mouths dropped. She was wearing the ugliest outfit ever! She had on a pair of rainbow Keds, overalls and a white top that had the Wiggles on the side.

"So are you girls going to the pool?" Kendra asked.

"Yea."

"Take Claire with you."

"FINE!"

The PC stormed off with Claire following behind. When they got to the pool, Alicia hurried to put four chairs around a beautiful glass table. Kristen reached into the fridge that was in the corner and took out four bottles of Cream Soda (A/N yea they don't drink it but this is fanfiction! So too bad!) and put them in front of every chair, Dylan also reached into the fridge and took out four china bowls full of fruit that had been prepared by Inez, a few minutes earlier.

Massie stood there with her hands on her hips supervising. Claire was standing at the far end of the pool, with a blue tracksuit on that looked old. Very old. Then she took it off to reveal a bikini that was blue and had little ruffles on the sides,

"Where did that come from? Babies R Us?" Massie asked mockingly. Claire blushed and Alicia burst out laughing until Massie shot her a glare. Then the PC settled out their respectful places at the glass table.

**Longest chappie ever!! Yes I know! Very dramatic! But I want to laugh! I don't know what designs Keds have, I WOULD NEVER WEAR THEM!! I do wear Converse though!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IN THe story! Sorry about the caps!!  
**

**Quick Poll**

**Should I upload more frequently with shorter chapters or less frequently with longet chapters? (THIS INCLUDES ALL MY FANFICS)**

**HarryPotterandTwilightGIrl257!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is the 4****th**** chapter of The Clique-What If? School's today! And I'm hating it since fanfiction is no longer my place to escape from all the backstabbing and cliqueness and its funny since this story is like about cliquenes! Because someone got it off me and decided to broad cast it over the class! Exaggerating but who cares. So, its been like a year I think… but anyway….**

**Massie and Derrick are already going out, and I'm going to put Cam with Kristen, even though I've never really read any FFs about them, but it might turn out to be good! Alicia's with Josh, and Dylan's with Chris Plovert. And Claire likes Cam, but he doesn't like her since he's with Kristen obviously! Also, Massie isn't as insecure about herself or boys, and she is more experienced than in the books and isn't nervous around boys. Also, I might change their appearances a little as I can't really remember some of the guys look like, and I really can't be stuffed trying to find it in my Clique books! :P And I want some of the girls to look a little different. **

**ENJOY(: x**

**Song I Was Listening To While Writing This: **

**Your Anything-Taylor Swift **

**You Belong With Me –Taylor Swift **

**You're Not Sorry- Taylor Swift **

**White Horse- Taylor Swift**

**When I Look At You- Miley Cyrus**

**We'll Be A Dream-We The Kings ft. Demi Lovato **

**The Way I Loved You- Taylor Swift**

Previously on: The Clique-What If?

"_Where did that come from? Babies R Us?" Massie asked mockingly. Claire blushed and Alicia burst out laughing until Massie shot her a glare. Then the PC settled out their respectful places at the glass table._

Claire stared at them, then shrugged her shoulders mentally, and jumped in the pool with a loud whoop.

"How unladylike!" Dylan glanced over her shoulder nastily.

"Okay! Outfit check for tomorrow!"

"Alicia!"

"Well, I'm thinking of wearing a Ralph Lauren navy blazer, Seven's skinny jeans, a white silk camisole, also by Ralph Lauren, Prada flats and hair in a high ponytail!" she beamed.

"Good, we'll go over accessories tomorrow."

"Dylan?"

"BCBG metallic silver mini-dress, black leggings, Prada wedges and hair straightened and deep conditioned!"

"Nice. Accessories is the same for you."

"Kristen?"

"Abercrombie short shorts, American Eagle polo and Prada chunky flip-flops!"

"Hair?"

"Side braid."

"Loving it!"

"As I said, we'll go over accessories tomorrow." Massie leaned back in her chair and watched as Claire stood in the middle of the large pool debating what to do next.

"Lets give _Kuh-laire _a little wake-up call." Massie grinned wickedly and nodded to the others. Alicia grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl on the table and flung it at Claire.

"Ouch!" she shrieked and jumped about a foot of the pool, then the most unbelievable thing happened. When she jumped up, the clasp that was holding her too tight bikini top fell off.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie's glossy mouth dropped open while Alicia, Kristen and Dylan fell about laughing. Claire's face turned bright red and she hurried to do it back up. She waded over to one of the four inflatable chairs that were floating near the side.

"Ex-a-cuse me!" Massie said loudly and strode over to the side of the pool where Claire was now sitting on the purple inflatable chair. She crossed her arms over her chest and bent one knee while glaring down at Claire.

"Uh, what?" she looked up at the girl that she would have to live with for the next year or more. Her straightened mocha coloured hair was swept over one shoulder and her tanned skin set of the white bikini neatly. Massie Block was everything she wanted to be, and she would do anything to be in her clique.

"You're sitting in _my _chair." Massie snapped.

"Urm, sorry." Claire looked down, and shuffled her feet before slipping into the pool. Massie gave a sharp nod to the other girls and they all rose from their seats and walked over to Massie's side before they all sat down on the inflatable chairs and formed a tight circle.

Claire swam over to the other side, and got out, grabbing a towel off the towel rack. She wrapped it around herself and opened the door to the mini-fridge, getting out a can of Coca-Cola. She sat down on one of the pool side chaise and sipped it, trying to ignore all the whispers and giggling coming from the four girls.

"Massie?" Inez poked her head around the corner and walked in.

"Yes?" Massie looked up and smiled at the women who had raised her.

"Derrick and his friends are here." Inez smiled a knowing smile at the four girls who by now had hopped off the inflatable chairs and had got out of the pool.

"Ehmagawd. Does my hair look okay?" Dylan fretted as she swept a lock of shiny red hair away from her face.

"Yes, it looks fine Dyl." Massie gave her a reassuring smile.

"What about me?" Alicia squeaked, pushing her white Dior sunglasses on top of her head where it made her hair look even more striking.

"You look fine. _All _of you." Massie raised her eyebrows as Kristen started to open her mouth, but she quickly clamped her mouth shut when she heard this.

Massie, Dylan and Kirsten picked up their own Dior sunglasses from the glass table and Alicia slipped them back on over her eyes. they walked out of the pool area and to the front door where Inez had left it open and was in the kitchen making low fat chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey Mass." Derrick Harrington gave Massie a kiss when they arrived and tucked a lock of chestnut hair behind her ears. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself." Massie teased as she glances to his white polo and as always; shorts.

"You two are definitely going to win Prom Prince and Princess for the eighth grade." Alicia grinned as she accepted a kiss and a compliment from Josh Hotz.

"Hey! What are you saying?" Josh teased as he and the other boys walked into the room.

"What? Of course we're gonna vote for her." Alicia grinned as she poked her boyfriend in the chest.

"Duh." Kristen stated as Cam Fisher looked mock-offended

"Agreed." Dylan smirked.

"Aw, thanks guys." Massie smiled at her three best friends. "Anyway, did you guys bring your swimming trunks like I told you to? Cause we're going to have a water fight." Massie grinned mischievously.

"Of course we did. Otherwise we'd face the wrath of Massie Block." Cam joked as Kristen slapped him on the shoulder.

"No, you'd face the wrath of _me." _Kristen widened her blue eyes at him.

"Anyway, you guys can get changed into your togs and then put on the cotton full body jumpsuits I put out and come out to the backyard." Massie led the way back into the pool area and pushed Derrick towards the boys changing rooms.

"Here girls." Massie walked over to a small side table that was by the large glass table and picked up four cotton white full-body jumpsuits.

"Um... what?" Alicia looked a bit afraid.

"Just trust me. Now put them on, then we can go outside and I can show you what we're going to do." Massie turned her back on Claire who was now still sipping her drink, watching them curiously.

"Okay then..." Kristen said slowly as she slipped into one, then Dylan and Alicia quickly followed.

"We'll be out the back when you're done! Just leave your clothes there." Massie shouted over her shoulder, the message obviously meant for the boys. When they got outside, a white strip of masking tape divided the wide neatly trimmed lawn into half. There were two tables on either side with four water guns on them. Two buckets sat by the tables on each side.

"Wow." A voice made the four girls turn, and the boys had come out and were starting at the setup impressively.

"So tell us Mass, what are we doing?" Dylan turned to their alpha and best friend.

"We are going to..." a mischievous smile danced across her lips.

**Hope you liked it!(:**

**Please review. Shall we say 15 reviews or more and then the next chapter will come out(;**

**Loveyou all (: **

**HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257**


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you enjoy the last chapter? I was wondering, did you like the slight changes I made? Like how Massie is more confident and less insecure? Thoughts please(:****  
Thank you to **

**YouAndTheKlutz **

**Dusty714**

**For reviewing(:**

**And that's only two reviewers… but someone alerted me to the fact that 15 is quite a lot(: and also a lot of people that subbed me are the Twilight readers as Twilight fanfics were my first stories so that might be another reason why not a lot of people read this one! But if you are a die-hard Twilight fan(like me:P) then go and check out my other fanfics(All Twilight)**

**ONE last thing, if you could tell people who like reading about the Clique (or Twilight) it would mean a lot to me if you could tell them about me and this/other stories(:**

**Now ****I'm going to shut up and here is the next chapter! :D  
**

**Songs I Was Listening To While Writing**

**Vanilla Twilight-Owl City**

**Up-Justin Bieber**

**Untouchable-Taylor Swift**

**United State Of Pop 2009 (Blame It On The Pop) - DJ Earworm **

**U Smile-Justin Bieber**

**Two Is Better Than One-Taylor Swift **

The Clique-What If

Chapter 5

HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257

_Previously:_

"_We are going to..." a mischievous smile danced across her lips._

"We are going to have a water fight! Boys against girls. But there's a catch. The reason I told you to wear the suits are because there are colours. Girls have purple, and boys have black. Whichever team has the most colour of the opposing team on them loses." Massie waited for their reactions.

**(A/N I know it seems weird, but it does kinda work and its really fun! I've done it with some of my friends:D ) **

"Ehmagawd. That is awesome!" Alicia grinned and high-fived Dylan and Kristen.

"That is pretty cool, Mass." Derrick smiled at her.

"Thanks." Massie grinned modestly, "You can't go over the line and there are refills over there, there, there and there." She pointed to the two buckets by the table, two in the opposite corner, two in the back left corner and two in the back right corner. "Everyone clear on the rules?"

"Yup." Everyone said, and grabbed a gun, and stood opposite their significant other.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3... GO!" Massie shouted and started squirting her royal purple water at Derrick wildly, not glancing in his direction for fear of getting hit by black water.

"Ahhh! I'm out!" a shriek came from Massie's left side. Kristen squirted one last line of purple water before she ran and quickly refilled it while Cam was drenching her in black water. Massie quickly squirted him in the side, taking him by surprise and stopped his attack, before turning back to Derrick.

It looked like the girls were winning; Josh and Chris were both soaked in purple water while they refilled their water guns and they only girl that was close to fully soaked in black water was Dylan who was backing away until she reached one of the back refills, where she dropped her gun and grabbed the bucket. She ran forward and dumped the contents of the water onto Chris who let out a girlish scream jumped back. The others all stopped and stared at him before bursting out in laughter.

"Dude, you sound like a girl." Derrick slapped him on the back and while he was bent over laughing, Massie had also grabbed a bucket and dumped it over Derrick who jumped back in shock. Soon everyone discarded their guns and dumped a bucket over each other.

"I think it's clear that there is no winner." Plovert laughed as he flopped onto the grass and got out of his purple drenched suit.

"No way! The girls definitely won!" Dylan squirted the last of her water in his direction.

"Wanna a re-match?" he smirked

"Nah, I gotta go home to dinner." Dylan looked at her watch.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? All of you?" Massie looked around at everyone as she stepped out of her jump-suit and folded it up neatly.

"Really?" Kristen followed Massie's lead and slipped out of the jump-suit as well and folded it before handing it to Massie who made a pile of them as everyone took them off and folded them before lying back down on the grass

"Yea, I'm sure mom won't mind. I'll ask her. The girls can come up to my room and get changed or borrow some of my clothes if you want, and the guys can go back home and change. Meet back here at 6. Ill text you if you can't come." Massie leaned down and grabbed the pile of soaked jump-suits.

"Sure, see you back here at 6." Everyone got up and the boys each kissed their girlfriends before going over to the pool area to collect their clothes.

"See you at 6. Hopefully." Massie smiled at them before going up to the main house with Dylan, Kristen and Alicia by her side.

"That was super fun!" Alicia grinned as she played with the string of her bikini top.

"Def." Dylan flashed a grin as they stopped by the laundry room and Massie tossed all the jump-suits in the basket.

"Mom?" Massie called out.

"In here." The voice came from the direction of the media room. Massie walked in, followed by the others.

"Mom? Can Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and the guys stay for dinner?" Massie twirled a lock of chestnut hair around her finger.

"Will you be nice to Claire?" Kendra Block looked up from the news and arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow, similar to Massie's.

"Ugh. Fine." Massie rolled her eyes and stormed out of the media room and up to her own bedroom.

Massie grabbed her limited edition Prada iPhone from her bedside table and started a new text.

_Guys, you can come, but we have to be nice to Kuh- laire_,_ whose staying at my guesthouse. So anyway, see you at 6. Mass _

_Send To:_ _Derrick H, Josh H, Cam F, Chris P_

"Okay, so we have to have stunning outfits, so that means you can't wear the same outfits from today, so you can borrow some of my stuff." Massie put down her iPhone.

"Cool, I'm just going to text my parents." Kristen took out her Blackberry and fired of a quick text, while Alicia took out her iPhone, and Dylan her Blackberry and they both did the same.

"So, Alicia, you're wearing Ralph Lauren, I'm guessing?" Massie looked at her Spanish best friend who was in love with Ralph's clothing.

"Duh." She smiled and went into Massie's closet, looking for some Ralph Lauren.

"Dyl? Kris? You two all good by yourself?" Massie looked at the other two.

"Yea, 'course." Dylan and Kristen dissipated into Massie's huge walk-in-wardrobe, while Massie went over to her Massie-quin where there was already an outfit planned out. There was a pale gold Ella Moss t-shirt dress, which had a thin black belt around the waist, instantly upgrading it from a 8.5 to a 9. A pair or black strappy heels sat on the floor. The accessories were her charm bracelet of course, a pair of gold heart studs and a couple of gold tangled necklaces.

"Thoughts?" Alicia came out of the walk-in-wardrobe in a Ralph Lauren dark grey mini-skirt, with a light grey sleeveless blouse that had ruffles down the front. There were no need for shoes since Kendra didn't allow them past the front door.

"Amazing Alicia! Do you think I should wear that outfit? Or choose another?" Massie titled her head to the side and analyzed the outfit on the Massie-quin.

"Leave it for school on Monday and choose another one." Alicia spun in her outfit, while staring at the outfit at the same time, which made her fall over.  
"Ahhhh! Mass! Help me!" Alicia screeched out before Massie reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

"Haha, okay then." Massie walked into her walk-in-wardrobe and looked for an outfit. After 20 minutes shy of 6 o'clock, she found the perfect outfit. She quickly slipped into it, before walking out and twirled for her best friends.

".gawd! Mass! You look ah-mazing! Derrick's going to be blown away!" Kristen squealed as Massie put a hand on her hip and smiled widely. She smoothed down the front of her silver Missoni maxi mini dress and walked over to the Massie-quin and grabbed her charm bracelet and slipped it on. She turned to her friends who immediately jumped into a line and Alicia stepped forward.

"Alicia is wearing a Ralph mini skirt, paired with a Ralph sleeveless blouse that has elegant ruffles down the front. Her hair is in soft waves. Points for the waves being natural. 9.3" Alicia smiled, proud of herself, and Kristen stepped up.

"Kristen is wearing gold Dior short shorts with a black Juicy tank top. She gets points for the ah-dorable side French braid. A touch more gloss will get you from a 8.5, to a 9." Massie nodded at her, and she stepped back in line while Dylan stepped up.

"Dylan is wearing a lime green DKNY slip dress, tightened by a gold plaited belt, it adds a touch of glamour. I pronounce you a 9." Massie announced, while Dylan smiled satisfied. "Now, me."

"Massie is wearing a silver Missoni maxi mini dress that complements her figure. Her always present charm bracelet completes the look. I say a 9.7" Alicia announced.

"Agreed." Kristen and Dylan echoed and Massie smiled satisfied.

"Ready to make our entrance?" they all walked downstairs and paused in front of the dining room door.

"Ready." Three voices responded and Massie put her hand to push open the door.

**Review please(:**

**HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257**


	6. Chapter 6

**Are you enjoying the story so far?**

**I might be ending it soon ): but maybe a sequel! But first this one! And all my others :P**

**Well enjoy (:**

The Clique-What If?

Chapter 6

HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257

_Previously: "Ready." Three voices responded and Massie put her hand to push open the door._

Massie pushed open the door and all four of them walked in, all in sync. Inez and the Block's cook Marco were in the kitchen making their dinner. Kendra and William were seated at the two opposite heads of the table, while Derrick, Josh, Cam and Chris were seated on one side of the long glass table. Massie, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan sat opposite them and Massie opened her mouth to speak when there was a timid knock at the door and Mr and Mrs Lyons walked in, followed by Kuh-laire and a younger boy who was her brother, somebody called Tim? Tom? Todd? Yes, it was Todd.

Mr and Mrs Lyons sat down opposite each other closer to William's side of the table, while Kuh-laire and Todd sat opposite each other next to their parents, leaving two seats in between Kristen and Claire, and Cam and Todd.

"So, Massie, would you like to introduce everyone?" Kendra gave Massie a sharp look, which she returned with one of her own, but sighed loudly and turned to look at Claire over Alicia and Kristen.

"Everyone who doesn't know them, this is Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera and Kristen Gregory." She nodded to each one in turn. "Then that's Chris Plovert, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz and Cameron Fisher." Cam shot her a look. "Fine, Cam." She said all of this in an even tone, as if boys came to dinner all the time.

"Oh, hello." Mr and Mrs Lyons said a polite hello before engaging in a conversation with Kendra and William.

"Um, hi I'm Claire." She smiled shyly at everyone. "So, are you guys like going out? Since you all came to the pool and stuff?"  
"Well, uh no DUH." Massie rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her slightly wavy glossy hair.

"Massie." William turned to give Massie a stern fatherly look. Massie opened her mouth to defend herself, when Inez walked in with two ceramic bowls of salad, and two pairs of tongs.

Massie dropped some into her white plate with the gold edges and passed it to Dylan, who did the same. Alicia and Kristen used the one on the other side while Dylan passed the tongs to Kendra who smiled a thank you to her. Kristen passed it down to Claire when she was done, and Claire started at it for a while, before passing it straight to William who accepted it with a polite smile.

"You don't eat _salad?" _Alicia gasped, looking shocked, while Kristen and Dylan snickered at her, and Massie allowed a small smile to grace her face.

"No?" it almost came out like a question, and then Inez came out rolling a trolley full of delicious looking food on the same gold rimmed plates as before.

"Mrs. Block." Inez placed a plate in front of her, that had her special dietary requirements; instead of the steak, she had a piece of smoked salmon, as did Massie, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan. The main meal consisted of a steak (or salmon steak), with a side of mashed potatoes and there were some greens. Inez placed a couple of gravy boats onto the table.

"Thank you Inez." Kendra smiled at her, and Inez collected the salad plates and everyone dug in.

"Massie, why don't you tell Claire a little about OCD? And then maybe the boys can tell Todd a little about Briarwood." William suggested.

"Its cool; the teachers are all pretty nice, small classes... blah blah blah. Same old story." Massie rolled her eyes, and cut of a piece of smoked salmon steak and took a dainty bite.

"what about you boys? Anything about Briarwood you want to tell Todd?"

"Uhm, Briarwood's the same as OCD I guess." Derrick shrugged and ate a mouthful of steak and mashed potatoes.

When everyone finished and the plates had been collected, Inez brought out their dessert; some tiramisu with a scoop of low fat vanilla ice-cream.

"So girls, you're having a sleepover tonight like usual right?" Kendra smiled at them

"Of course mom. It's Friday night; we always have sleepovers on Fridays." Massie rolled her amber coloured eyes.

"A sleepover? Cool, can I come?" Kuh-laire's annoying voice broke in and Massie turned her amber coloured eyes onto Kuh-laire's baby blue ones, and she flinched back a bit.

"As long as you're parents are fine with it, then of course you can." Kendra broke in smoothly before Massie could open her mouth.

"Mom!" Massie hissed at her mother.

"Massie." She warned.

"Fine." Massie hardened her voice. "We're going to change into our PJ's then we're going to watch a movie before sleeping. You guys can put on a movie if you want." Massie nodded at the guys, who all said a polite thank you before getting up and going into the media room.

As the girls walked up to Massie's room, they could hear them bickering about what movie to watch.

"You guys brought your PJ's and stuff right?" Massie asked as they opened her bedroom door.  
"Of course! You can't have thought that we forgot our sleepover!" Kristen teased.

"No way! But I didn't see your bags, or did you leave them in the Range Rover? And Issac brought them in?"

"Yup." The three girls walked over to a couple of bags sitting nicely on top of Massie's bed. Each girl went t their bag and brought out their designer pyjamas.

"Ehmagawd. We forgot about." Alicia jabbed her foot in the direction of Massie's closet and the other girl's eyes widened.

"Her stuff! She's going to realize that she doesn't have her stuff when she tries to get changed into her pyjamas!" Dylan squeaked, as Massie opened the doors to her walk-in-wardrobe and pulled on the purple feather boa to turn on the lights.

"Chuck it out the window, and say the movers left it there since they didn't give tips or something." Alicia snickered.

"Good idea," Massie nodded approvingly and all the girls packed everything back in and taped it up before chucking it out the large bay windows.

"So, lets get changed into our PJ's, we can watch a movie, then the guys have to leave, since my parents are still against boy-girl sleepovers." Massie rolled her eyes before picking up her pyjamas that were folded neatly on the pillows of her big four poster bed.

Massie quickly slipped into them and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a pale purple baby doll top with white lace on the edges and a pair of darker purple boy shorts. She slipped her feet into a pair of purple and white slippers and turned to The Pretty Committee.

Alicia was wearing a dark blue baby doll, with light blue stripes and a pair of white boy shorts. She had on a pair of white fluffy slippers with navy blue polka dots. Kristen was wearing a lime green baby doll and forest green boy shorts with dark blue slippers that had light blue hearts scattered over them and Dylan was wearing a gold baby doll with white trim and white boy shorts with white fluffy slippers.

"Should I have Inez make an after dessert platter?" Massie grinned wickedly.

"Of course!" Alicia, Kristen and Dylan chorused and they all walked down and into the media room where the opening credits of Despicable Me was playing.

"Hey boys." All four of the boys heads snapped around, and they smiled when they saw who it was. A glass tray was sitting on the mahogany wood coffee table, filled with bowls of popcorn, gummies, chocolate and other sweet snacks. Massie squished up next to Derrick on the plush chocolate coloured sofa with Cam and Kristen next to her. Alicia, Josh, Dylan and Chris were on the couch next to them and everyone had grabbed some form of snack and the movie was just starting when Kuh-laire walked in.

"What are we watching?" her bright, cheery, sucking up voice annoyed the hell out of Massie, who shot her a deadly glare, but Kuh-laire didn't see it in the dimmed room. The title popped up on the screen just as she asked the question. Kuh-laire settled on one of the seats that were made for one and grabbed a handful of gummy worms.

About halfway through the movie, Derrick gave Massie a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, trying to watch a movie here." She teased him, but accepted the kiss and relished in the familiar feeling of his lips against hers.

"PDA much?" Kristen elbowed her in the ribs teasingly. Massie broke away from the kiss to give her a playful smirk.

"Normally _we're _the one saying it to _you. _So shut-up." Massie laughed before snuggling into Derrick and rested her head on his shoulder. But she was right, Kristen and Cam had only got together three weeks ago and they liked kissing all the time, but mainly it was cute little pecks and kisses on the forehead, which was _beyond _ah-dorable. To be honest, Massie found it kind of cute, and she knew Alicia and Dylan did too. It was Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Derrick, Josh and Chris who had set the two up. Kristen's boyfriend Dune Baxter **(if you like Dune, then I'm sorry!) **had been cheating on her with an 9th grader called Talia Wilson **(OC). **Massie still remembered that day clearly; Kristen had gone by Dune's house because he said he was sick and she opened the door to find him making out with a 9th grader. She had gone to Massie's house early for the sleepover, crying.

_Flashback_

"_Mass?" Kristen stood in the doorway of Massie's house, tears down her cheeks, her hair windswept._

"_Ehmagawd. What's wrong Kris?" Massie immediately opened her arms for a hug. Kristen stood motionless on the doorstep for a moment before wrapping her arms around her best friend._

"_Dune was cheating on me." She said softly. Massie leaned out of the hug in shock and started into her friend's eyes._

"_I thought he was sick!" Massie led her into the family room and sat her down on one of the plush couches._

"_Yea, I went over to his house to see how he was after school and went up to his room. I walked in and he was making out with that 9__th__ grader Talia Wilson. So I ran out and he said the classic 'this isn't what it looks like!' but I ran off and came here." Kristen shrugged, and tucked a lock of dirty-blonde hair behind her ear and looked down at the white carpet._

"_Don't worry Kris, we'll get him back. I'll call the girls to come early." Massie took out her iPhone and fired of a quick text_

_End of flashback_

"Hey, you okay?" Derrick nudged her with his knee.

"Yea, just thinking about... stuff." She smiled up at him and for the remainder of the movie, put her head on his shoulder, with his arm around her shoulders. The end of the movie ended too fast and Massie grabbed the remote control and turned the lights back on while Derrick put the DVD back in the case and turned off the plasma screen.

"Well, we better get going. See you girls tomorrow for pool time." The boys all hugged the girls before leaving.

"Well, we're going down to the cabana. You can get changed into your pjs, then I guess we'll see you there." Massie shrugged before walking out of the media room, whispering with Alicia, Kristen and Dylan.

"Um, yea. I'll guess I see you guys there." Claire mumbled before shuffling out of the room and the four girls saw her going to the guest house on the way to the cabana.

"Ehmagawd. She is a total LRB!" Alicia stated, twisting her long dark hair into an elegant bun.

"No duh Ali." Dylan rolled her eyes and shoved her playfully.

"Guys! Chill!" Massie gave them a warning glance as Alicia opened her mouth but quickly closed it after Massie spoke. "We need to get rid of Kuh-laire, and make sure her life at OCD is _hell." _Massie glared at her three best friends daring them to disagree.

"Done." Kristen hung an arm around Massie's shoulders.

"Done." Alicia let down her bun and played with the ends of her hair.

"And done." Dylan took a bite of Hershey's Cookie's 'n' Cream before stuffing it back in her short pockets. The four girls, completely in sync walked into the cabana and settled on their respective sleeping bags, set in a circle in the middle of the room.

"So, outfits for Monday. Ali?" Massie took out her iPhone and laid it beside her before reaching in her pocket for her PalmPilot. **(A/N so a lot of things don't fit; in one of the first few chapters, I implied it was Sunday, but instead I'm going to make today a Saturday, then they sleepover, go shopping on Sunday and then school the next day. I realize that they have a sleepover on Fridays, but lets just say that for some reason they couldn't so they changed it for that week only. That all good? Cool (: )**

"Well, I was thinking a BCBG suede mini in a soft grey, then a white blousy type thing from Ralph with my silver Tiffany heart locket. Some silver strappy flats and hair in a French plait." Alicia's hand inched towards her iPhone and glanced at Massie for approval. Massie nodded her head and Alicia immediately started having a convo with Josh.

"Dyl?" Massie turned to her red-headed best friend who was smiling goofily at her Blackberry.

"Oh! Um..." Dylan turned red, and quickly tossed her phone aside. "Maybe a pair of jean short shorts, then a long singlet with a cropped bomber jacket." Massie nodded her approval, and typed it into her PalmPilot on the same document as their outfits for their Sunday date with the boys.

"Kris?"

"Like Dyl, I'm gonna wear denim short shorts, but I was going to wear a dark grey singlet with a light grey crop top and white Chucks. Hair in a side pony, with emerald studded earrings." She flashed a smile before rolling onto her back and stretched her legs; bring them to her forehead before grabbing her Blackberry and stared to text.

"All approved." Massie smiled satisfied, and slammed her PalmPilot down onto plush white carpet and grabbed her iPhone.

_Ready for our date tomorrow?_

_M x_

_Send to: Derrick H_

She got a reply almost instantly.

_Of course. I wouldn't miss a chance to see the most beautiful girl on the planet ;) _

_D x_

_Send to: Mass B_

_You're cute. But you better dress nicely; me and the girls have taken time to brainstorm outfits. _

_Send to: Derrick H_

_Of course I will. Wouldn't want to risk pissing you off ;) anyway, will that girl have to come along? Was hoping for some alone time with you._

_Send to: Mass_

_Well, ill tell mum that this is my time and its rude to intrude on time that we have planned : ) she'll listen. We'll have 'alone time' in the movies. Anyway. G2g bye x_

_Send to: Derrick H_

_Awwww, don't leave... but if you really have to then... bye Mass. I love you, D xxx_

_Send to: Mass_

_I love you too. M xx_

_Send to: Derrick H_

"Awww. You two are so cute!" Alicia squealed as she rolled over and peered over Massie's shoulder while Dylan and Kristen looked on over the other shoulder.

"Oh, go away!" Massie playfully shoved her best friends away and pressed the button at the top of her iPhone; turning it off and the others did the same, and they all leaned in and started to play I Never.

"Hey guys! You're in here right?" Massie groaned when she heard the sound of Kuh-liare's voice. She walked in, in a pair of faded camouflaged pjs.

"Uhm, yea. We're playing I Never." Massie forced a smile on her face, knowing that if she included Kuh-liare now, then she might not have to take her along on their date tomorrow.

"Cool!" Claire grabbed the sleeping bag that was lying on the couch and jammed it in between Kristen and Dylan, who both flinched and both moved over slightly; Kristen closer to Massie, and Dylan close to Alicia.

"Kuh-liare, you can start." Massie faked a smile again and directed her amber eyes at Kuh-liare.

"Okay! Uhm..." she trailed off and started to bite her nails; thinking. "I've never kissed a boy." She grinned, happy that she came up with such a good one.

The members of the Pretty Committee looked at each other in shock, and reached for the sugar free lollies that had been set out in the middle by Inez earlier.

_To be continued..._

**Hope you liked it(:**

**HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story(: ive had awesome reviews! ****Sorry I haven't updated in ages! But I've been studying for exams which are this week :/ but right now I'm in a study period, and just had my Social Studies exam and studying for Science. But yay! At least they are half over….**

**OKAY. Ignore all that. I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner! You know from above exams and all that, then the few weeks left of school and beginning of hols and stuff I was editing my personal stories and didn't have time then I went up to Tutukaka for 10 days for summer. But now here it is! Once again, so sorry! **

The Clique-What If?

Chapter 6

HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257

_Previously: __ "I've never kissed a boy." She grinned, happy that she came up with such a good one. The members of the Pretty Committee looked at each other in shock, and reached for the sugar free lollies that had been set out in the middle by Inez earlier._

"You've _never _kissed a _boy?" _Alicia gasped, her face in shock.

"Uhm, no?" It almost came out like a question and Claire put the ends of her hair in her mouth.

"Not that I'm surprised, but anyway, Alicia, you can go." Massie rolled her amber coloured eyes and directed them to Alicia.

"Kay. I've never brought anything under $100." She smirked. Claire looked around at everyone else, before slowly reaching for a lolly in the middle. Massie shrugged and Dylan and Kristen looked at each other non-chalantly

"Kris?" Massie looked to Kristen, who put down her Blackberry and titled her head to the side, thinking.

"I have never... never stayed up for more than 48 hours." This time, no-one reached for the bowl in the middle.

"Okay, after Dylan's turn, and my turn, let's play Truth or Dare." Massie said and everyone nodded.

"Cool. But first... I have never skinny dipped." Dylan flashed a mischievous grin and Massie and Alicia turned to looked at Kristen.

"What?" she glanced at everyone.

"Come on K, we all know you did. It was a dare two weeks ago, remember?" Dylan reminded her and Kristen was silent, thinking before giving a shrug and reached for a sour gummy worm.

"Mass, your turn." Kristen swallowed the gummy worm, and looked at Massie.

"Hmm... I have never streaked across my front lawn." Massie smirked and Dylan gave a sigh and reached for a lolly.

"Fine, so, Truth or Dare now?" Dylan rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yea, sure. I'll start." Kristen gave a faux sweet smile. "Kuh-laire." She directed her comment at the blonde who was just sitting quietly.

"Um, yea?"

"Have you seen any guys that you like around here so far?" Kristen fixated her navy blue eyes at Claire.

"Well... I mean, I just got here and I don't really know anyone." She looked around at everyone whose eyes were all looking at her expectantly.

"Ugh whatever. Just go and ask someone if you don't have anything else to say." Massie rolled her amber coloured eyes.

"Okay then. Um... are those boys who came over before your boyfriends?" she asked, looking wide eyed at everyone.

"What do you think?" Dylan asked impatiently. "It's not like we go around inviting guys to our houses and what not if they're not our boyfriends."

"Oh... I don't know. You seem like the people that would just invite guys over." Claire looked down at the ground.

"Excuse me. Did you just call us sluts?" Massie said faux-sweetly.

"What? No of course not! I'm just saying! I mean like you look like you would know heaps of guys and stuff so yea." Claire defended herself super fast. Massie stared at Claire for ages before she turned to Dylan and nodded.

"My turn!" she sang, tucking a strand of silky red hair behind her ear. "Alicia-how much do you want to make-out with Josh?" she gave a wicked grin but Alicia's olive complexion stayed neutral.

"A good girl doesn't kiss and tell." She said loftily as she adjusted the strap of her baby doll.

"Ooh! Something you're not telling us?" Massie teased as everyone made kissy noises except for Claire who was reaching for some of the lollies left over from I Never.

"Eh ma gawd. Are you actually going to eat _more _lollies?" Dylan asked in shock.

"Oh Dyl, not every is as self-conscious as you are." Kristen rolled her eyes.

"I am not!" Dylan argued back.

"Dyl." Massie looked at her red-headed best friend. "You are."

"Not!"

Massie started to open her mouth but was interrupted by the _ding _that came from her iPhone. She picked it up and looked at it, her face shocked.

"What?" Alicia sat up straighter.

"Derrick just texted me saying that Dempsey Soloman likes Kuh-laire!"

**Okay, its supershort and superbad and I know and I'm sorry! Also does anyone have any ideas? I normally have a story plan but this time I thought I'd try a story without one and see how it goes. Not very well apparently...**

**Aha, so ideas would be appreciated.**

**Thanks, and I love you all (;**

**Christy**

**xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi theeereeee(: so here is Chapter 7! ****Review please(; **

The Clique-What If?

Chapter 8

HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257

_Previously:_

"_Derrick just texted me saying that Dempsey Soloman likes Kuh-laire!"_

Massie's announcement was met by empty stares except for Claire who looked ecstatic.

"Just kidding!" Massie smirked and flipped her mocha coloured hair over one shoulder and Alicia, Kristen and Dylan burst into laughter while Claire looked crestfallen. Massie picked up her iPhone and started typing. Seconds later, Kristen's BlackBerry beeped, then Alicia's iPhone and then Dylan's Blackberry.

**Massie: **We have GAWT to get this LBR out of our lives!

**Dylan: **Yea, but how?

**Alicia: **Kris?

**Kristen: **Mhm?

**Alicia: **You're the smart one; do ya have a plan?

**Kristen: **Just find her new friends. DUH

**Massie: **Done.

**Dylan: **Done

**Alicia: **and Done

**Kristen: **:D

"So, Kuh-laire, whats your number?" Massie asked with fake interest while trading her iPhone for her PalmPilot and making a list of girls who she could force Claire to be friends with.

"Um, I don't have a cell phone." She played with a lock of hair. Massie dropped her Palm, Dylan dropped the chip she was holding and Alicia and Kristen looked stunned at her from their gossip session.

"You _don't?" _Dylan screeched.

"No, my parents won't let me." Claire looked down at the floor.

"Right... So, we're gonna get some snacks for our midnight snack and stash them in that fridge there." Massie gestured to the mini fridge in a corner or the cabana. "Do you wanna come?"

"Oh! Uh, I guess." Claire looked surprised that Massie had asked her. But Massie knew that is her mom saw her being nice to her now, then she wouldn't force Massie to take Claire along tomorrow.

"Mass! What are you doing?" Alicia hissed as they walked out the door, Claire a few steps behind them.

"Do you want her to come on our date tomorrow or not? If mom sees me being nice to her now, then she won't force me to bring her along!" Massie whispered back.

"Ah." Alicia nodded in understanding before turning to talk to Dylan.

"Mom! Dad!" Massie called out as they let themselves in the front door.

"We're in here honey!" Kendra's voice drifted from the informal living room.

"Okay, just checking. The girls and I are getting some snacks." Massie called out, going into the kitchen. There was a soft padding of feet and she appeared in the doorway.

"Claire! You're here too!" there was surprise in Kendra's voice.

"Yea, Massie asked her to come along. Isn't she sweet?" Dylan said, her voice laced with fake sweetness.

"Yes, that was nice of you Massie." Kendra eyed her daughter suspiciously, but Massie just smiled sweetly. "There's some ice-cream in the freezer for you girls." She said finally.

"Thank you." Massie grinned as she walked over to the freezer and yanked it open.

"Leesh; bowls. Kris; spoons. Dyl; everything else." She directed as she grabbed the Ben and Jerry's Vanilla Fudge Chip ice cream out of the freezer and set it on the counter.

"Yum." Kristen eyed it hungrily before grabbing a spoon and helping herself.

"Pig." Alicia stuck out her tongue and Kristen flung whatever was on her spoon in Alicia's face.

And so the food fight stared...

_ _ _ Skip To Next Day

_Beep beep beep beep!_

"Ugh! Shut up!" Massie slammed her hand down on her iPhone's alarm, but missed.

"Turn. It. _AWF!" _Alicia yelled grabbing her pillow and putting it over her head. Massie lifted her head off the pillow and finally locating her iPhone pressed the snooze alarm. All five girls in the cabana gave a sigh of relief.

"Ooh! Mall today!" Kristen shot up in bed.

"Ehmagawd! I can't believe I almost forgot!" Dylan awoke as well, her legs tangled in her sleeping bag

"Date with the soccer boys!" Alicia sang happily.

"So Kuh-laire, nice sleep?" Massie turned to Claire a hard smile implanted on her lips.

"Uh yea... thanks for inviting me, but my mum said that she was going to go shopping with me for the start of school tomorrow so I can't hang with you today. Sorry!" she had a genuine smile on her innocent face.

"Aw, okay." Alicia tried to look upset, but the hint of a grin shone through.

"Well, bye..." she waved good-bye to us slowly and walked out the door.

_Beep beep! _

Massie snatched up her iPhone and her amber eyes quickly scanned the new message.

**Derrick: Hey babe, we cant go to the movies with you girls... yesterday at soccer, chris had a bug, didn't think anything of it but cam josh and I have all caught it... sorry. Xoxoxox**

"Eh. Ma. Gawd!" she shrieked as her head flew off pillow and she sat up straight.

"What?" the other three members off The Pretty Committee turned to their alpha who was staring at her phone. She tossed it to them and in turn, they all read it.

"Ugh, what can we do today then?" Kristen groaned.

"Hang around here, get a decent tan, take cool photos, watch Gossip Girl marathons etc etc etc." Massie ticked off the items on her fingers.

"Sounds good." Dylan nodded.

"So, back up to Mass's room? Brush our teeth, get changed?" Alicia asked as she rolled over and wriggled out of her sleeping bag.

"Totally." Massie agreed and everyone slid out of their sleeping bags, and sashayed their way out of the cabana and back into the Block mansion.

As soon as they reached her room, she whipped out her iPhone and texted Derrick back.

**Massie: Ehmagawd! Fell better! You better be at school tomorrow. Xo**

**Derrick: apparently its a 24hr bug... hope so. See you soon beautiful xo**

Massie giggled at his last text. Usually she wasn't so lenient on expressing her feelings, but being with Derrick, was different. Good for her.

"Meet you at the pool in 5." Massie called out as she walked to her dresser and pulled out a royal purple Prada string bikini and walked into her walk-in-wardrobe to change. She grabbed a white sarong that was hanging by her head and wrapped it around her tiny waist, so what on one side, there was a slit up the side of her leg.

When she walked out, everyone else was already dressed; Alicia was wearing a simple Ralph Lauren string bikini that set off her tanned skin nicely. Kristen was wearing a Missoni crystal blue bikini, and Dylan was wearing the same one as Kristen, but in a green that matched the shade of her eyes.

"Let's go." Massie tilted her head towards the door and they all walked out and walked into the pool area. They all lay out on some chaises and let the sun warm their skin.

"So, school tomorrow? Do we have to act nice to Kuh-laire?" Alicia mumbled.

"Not if I can help it." Massie said grimly, already planning Kuh-laire Lyon's takedown.

**Review please?**

**I love you all (:**

**Christy x**


End file.
